Get Right
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Un mal proveniente de Meridian acecha Heatherfield y las W.I.T.C.H. se unirán a Caleb y otros guerreros mas. 1er fic en español de W.I.T.C.H. CalebxWill


**Get Right **

**Prólogo**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Pareja Principal:** CalebxWill

**Advertencia:** perdónenme fanáticos de el _WillxMattxWill_, pero he querido que mi primera historia sea de esta pareja, aunque prometo escribir _WillxMatt _en un futuro.

**Disclaimer:** No me beneficio al escribir este fic pues sus derechos no me pertenecen, si no a Disney. Si yo fuera la autora de **W.I.T.C.H**. ... mmm... no hubiera puesto esa reacción tan tonta por parte de Taranee al enterarse que ya no era miope gracias al Don de Xin Jing.

**-o-o-o-**

Un nuevo amanecer en Heatherfield, los pajarillos cantando, el sol cubriendo la ciudad, la gente comenzando con sus labores cotidianas,...

– ¡otra vez voy tarde! –

Y Will Vandom, para no perder la costumbre, con una mañana apresurada en el nuevo año escolar.

– Will, - la mujer de cabellos negros tomaba el café en su cocina- ¿ya te arreglaste? –

Una especie de rayo cruzó por el pasillo, pero la mujer ni se inmutó.

– ¡estaré lista en un minuto, mamá! –

Segundos después se escuchaba un _"¡AAAh!"._ Susan solo le dio la vuelta a su periódico.

– ¡estoy bien! – una adolescente pelirrojo entró a la cocina

– buenos dias, ranita – Susan sonrió y volvió la vista a su diario

– ¿qué tienen de buenos? – Will fue directamente metiendo galletas en boca y bolsillos – yga mhge voyfg, ma...

– que tengas un lindo dia, tesoro – la mujer despegó su vista de el periódico y lanzó una cariñosa sonrisa. Will salió corriendo un poco mas animada.

**-o-**

En el instituto Sheffield hay un ambiente parecido... pero con alumnos mas responsables.

– buenos dias –

– buenos dias –

Despues de las vacaciones todos vuelven un poco mas animados a las obligaciones escolares, sin mencionar una muyentusiasmada directora.

– vamos, jóvenes, bienvenidos a un nuevo y vigorizante año escolar – la mujer de avanzada edad saluda a todo alumno que va entrando a la escuela- buenos dias, señorita Hay Lin... señorita, Hale, me alegra verlas –

– buenos dias, Miss Knibocker – corearon las jóvenes pero manteniéndose bajo la sombra de el árbol

La mujer devolvió el saludo y volvió su vista a el problemático chico de la escuela quien parecia querer comenzar mal el año.

– que dulces – una morena llegaba hasta las amigas sonriendo- ¿a quien esperan? –

– a ti y a Irma – Cornelia señaló a otra chica de castaños cabellos que se acercaba - ¿qué tal te fue, Taranee? –

– lo normal, ya saben como es Sésamo – la rubia y la china se miraron riendo

– a decir verdad no lo sabemos, por eso preguntamos – la china cerró los ojos apoyándose en el tronco - ¿o tu si sabes, Irma? – la castaña habia llegado a ellas

– un _"buenos dias, Irma hermosa"_ estaría mejor, querida Hay Lin –

– jajajajajaja -

– pero que susceptible comenzamos el año – ironizó la rubia, las otras volvieron a reír

– vaya, la señorita Corny-sabe-lo-todo, comienza nuestra amistad –

­– ¿qué tal tu verano? – las cuatro se dejaron caer al pasto colocando las mochilas en sus regazos

– playa, familia, un perro en la familia,... lo normal – comentó sin mucho entusiasmo

– si, claro – Taranee acomodó sus gafas- ¿Will planeará llegar tarde al primer dia de clases? –

– al parecer, antes de salir he hablado a su casa – Cornelia acomodó su cabello

– ¿cuántas veces? – Hay Lin mostró que la pregunta tambien la habia escrito en la palma de su mano

– tres –

Las chicas soltaron la carcajada pero no se llegó a escuchar pues la campana de el instituto se escuchó anunciando que la plática hasta ahí quedaba. Se levantaron aun buscando con la mirada a su pelirroja amiga, pero nada.

– insisto que nos torturan con semejante ruido – refunfuñó Irma al entrar a el edificio

**-o-**

Mientras, en un lugar llamado Meridian, la junta se dispersa y la joven reina de ese mundo sale de la habitación apresuradamente para entrar en el salón real donde un muchacho de porte altiva se inclina al verla. La reina se sentó apuradamente en su trono.

.- Luz de Meridian – el joven elevó un poco su rostro – hay problemas muy graves –

.- habla, Caleb – la adolescente indicó con las manos que salieran los guardias y cerraran las puertas – y llámame por mi nombre, sabes bien que los amigos así lo hacen –

Caleb colocó una expresión confundida mientras la reina solo sonreía amablemente, demasiado dulce dada la situación que en Meridian se vivía, no habia duda que su reina era la mejor, mantener la calma en situaciones desesperadas era obligación en cualquier líder, mas aun, mantener una sonrisa y palabras alentadoras.

–Elyon... – tragó saliva duramente, aun le costaba decir así como así el nombre frente a ella – las tierras de el lado norte aun permanecen bajo esa extraña sombra, los animales están muy débiles y las personas siguen padeciendo esa extraña enfermedad que se expande lenta pero peligrosamente –

Prefirió guardar silencio, esperando algún comentario de la reina, pero esta solo se limitó a seguir viéndolo con sus pacíficos ojos color verde.

– no es natural, siguen asegurando que se trata de un mal esparcido por un peligroso grupo cubiertos de un velo, pero que pasan tan rápidamente que solo eso puede distinguirse – suspiró pesadamente, lo que seguía era lo mas difícil

– ¿qué mas noble Caleb? –

El joven carraspeó y volvió a bajar la vista.

– se rumora que pueden transportarse por aberturas dimensiónales... – los ojos de la reina se expandieron ante esa perspectiva- y es cierto, mi grupo y yo encontramos uno de los agujeros... y van aHeatherfield –

Elyon recuperó la calma y miró complaciente a el castaño.

– ¿cómo sabes eso? –

– porque ya estuve ahí –

**-o-**

– primer dia de clases y ya con un reporte en mano – Irma mordió su emparedado- eso solo podía pasarte a ti Will –

Las chicas descansaban en una fresca sombra en el pasto, disfrutando de su descanso despues de las primeras arduas horas de estudio, pues su mente aun no terminaba de aceptar el hecho de que nuevamente estaban ahí.

– en realidad si le puede pasar a alguien mas no olviden a Uriah –

– Urgh, vaya bestia con que me comparas, Hay Lin – su amiga mostró la lengua juguetonamente- además no tengo un reporte, en realidad casi me lo dan pero mi madre explicó la situación así que no pasó nada –

– ¿y cual es esa situación? – Taranee bebió de su refresco.

– lo que pasa es que ayer mi mamá y yo volvimos apenas, justamente ya muy tarde – Will se metió apuradamente un trozo de chocolate a la boca- de hecho, mi mamá sugirió que podría faltar pero me negué –

Irma se inclinó ante sus amigas como si hablara en secreto.

– siempre he dicho que esta chica tiene una madre muy especial – las demás rieron y la aludida sonrió.

– ahora que lo mencionas si te ves algo cansada – Cornelia colocó una mano en la frente de la pelirroja – tal vez si debiste haberte quedado en casa, Will –

– no digas eso, no podía faltar – Will se arremolinó y la rubia retiró su mano suspirando.

– ¡hey! – la oriental abrazó repentinamente a Irma - ¿a que no adivinan quien tuvo una cita? –

– tu – corearon las amigas

– si, pero no adivinan con...

– con Erick

– ehm... si, exacto – puso una expresión de derrota- ustedes si que saben arruinar las sorpresas –

–oh, vamos, Hay – Irma abrazó a su amiga- algún dia no leeremos a traves de ti como tu siempre lo haces con nosotras –

–eso es cierto – Taranee señaló acusadoramente- nos la debes – aludiendo a la ocasión en que Hay Lin habia adivinado de su cita con Nigel.

–jajajajaja¡de acuerdo! –

Las chicas siguieron jugando sin notar el vago pensamiento de su líder, Will mostraba cierta desazón, algo dentro de ella le decía que la noche anterior habia pasado algo mas... solo que no recordaba que, algo importante, algo... algo que en cierta forma la relacionaba con su pasado; negó con la cabeza enfocándose en la conversación con sus amigas. Sin entender, sin recordar que la noche anterior habia visto nuevamente a Caleb y luchado junto a el.

**-o-o-o-**

Fin de el Prólogo 

_Espero sus comentarios, ya sean buenos, malos, peores... _

Si les gustó, **dejen review**

Si no, tambien **dejen review**

Si quieren que mejor me tire a un pozo, **dejen review**

Si les gusta leer _W.I.T.C.H_., **dejen review**

Si creen que estoy loca, **dejen review**

Y si quieren hacerme feliz... **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
